


Деактивация

by cyberArizona08



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Other
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22173889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyberArizona08/pseuds/cyberArizona08
Summary: Фл4к обрёл сознание и личность, но стабильны ли они?
Relationships: FL4K/Zane Flynt
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Они столкнулись совершенно случайно, в похожем на сотни других лагере обезбашенных. Фл4к охотился со своей стаей, Зейн выполнял очередной заказ, вытряхивал деньги или души, они оба уже не вспомнили бы. Пока стая буйствовала внизу, сам робот стоял в тени скал за пределами лагеря, неподвижный словно монумент, преследуя прицелом один силуэт в здании. Быстро мелькая в окнах, он не был похож на психа, и от того казался ценным трофеем. Охотник затаился.  
Спустя какое-то время фигура, оказавшаяся до тошноты приятным мужчиной, вышла, лучезарно улыбнувшись и отсалютовав, прямо Фл4ку, прямо через чёртов прицел. Робот фыркнул. Чёртов умник. Вернув винтовку за спину, робот грузно спрыгнул с камня, направляясь в лагерь. В его ногах тут же замельтешила Одиночка, а следом за ней и Мистер Кусь, радостно гавкая и потроша в пасти чью-то руку. По территории лагеря уже деловито прогуливался тот самый мужчина в компании синей копии себя. Голограмма. Фл4к видал подобных ему ранее, но дел с ними не имел. Зато теперь хорошо мог разглядеть человека. Светлые, почти белые, волосы, такого же цвета бородка, голубые глаза, приторная улыбка от ушей, обычное такое телосложение, не крепкий и не совсем тощий, словом, Фл4ку казалось что такие люди остались в прошлом веке, возможно, ещё где-то на земле, все как с завода одинаковые и приторные.  
\- Здравствуй, мой дражайший роботизированный приятель, - резкий акцент бил по слуху, да так, что имей робот лицо, непременно бы скривился. Мужчина тем временем приветливо раскинул руки, но держался на расстоянии. Охотник предпочёл не нарушать чужое пространство.  
\- Я здесь охочусь, - холодно ответил он, - если не хочешь стать моей добы... Где ты успел съесть это?! - робот перевёл визор за спину собеседника, где, виновато сгорбившись, сидел скагг над обслюнявленной обоймой.  
\- Агх, не важно, - он снова вернулся к беседе с мужчиной который, тем временем, отозвал клон и стоял скрестив руки на груди, - Я Фл4к, охочусь тут и там со своей стаей, а теперь убирайся с моей земли, будь добр.  
\- Полегче, бой-о, - мужчина сделал шаг к роботу, тот технично сделал шаг назад, - я здесь, ну, знаешь, тоже не на прогулке, хотя клянусь своей задницей лучше бы это была она, - словно не заметив предыдущий жест охотника, блондин в один шаг преодолел расстояние между ними, начинаясь чуть ближе к Фл4ку и прикрываясь рукой, словно их действительно кто-то мог слышать, - у меня тут семейные ценности намечаются, представляешь, только что мне сдали планы...  
Договорить ему не дал звонкий выстрел, оставивший пороховой след от пули точно в бедро блондина, от которого он, гневно рявкнув, повалился прямо в руки охотника. У него и выбора-то не было, кроме как подхватить, по привычке закрывая собой человека и со скоростью света срываясь в ближайшее укрытие.  
\- Блядство, - сплюнул блондин, пока Фл4к, выглядывая из-за угла, оценивал откуда стреляли и отдавал команды своей стае, - вот ведь ублюдки, веришь, чайник, они должны были прийти не раньше...  
\- Меня зовут Фл4к.  
\- О, заме...  
\- И я не чайник.  
\- Хах, надо же, не обратил внимания, - едко ответил человек и всплеснул руками, тут же зашипев и хватаясь за ногу. Послышались выстрелы.  
\- Сиди здесь, - бросил охотник, салютуя мужчине и растворяясь в воздухе.  
\- Хрена ты угадал, бой-о, - скалясь прошипел мужчина, поднимаясь на колени и, почти не целясь, выпуская целый магазин в место, откуда стреляли. Он подумал, что может попасть в охотника или в его зоопарк, но как-то это совершенно не волновало блондина. Не попадёт - хорошо, попадёт - упси, прости, дружище.  
Он заметил как вдалеке появился этот самый дружище, материализовавшись словно из воздуха, а вместе с ним и вся стая. Сделав несколько громких выстрелов из дробовика, он выпнул одного из бандитов со скалы и тот кубарем полетел вниз. Будь блондин чуть ближе, он услышал бы отвратительный хруст костей и звук рвущейся плоти, он уверен.  
Фл4к тем временем, погладив одного из питомцев, направился вниз.  
\- Я, кажется, сказал сидеть на месте, - он остановился перед мужчиной, перенося вес на одну ногу и скрещивая руки на груди. Робот смотрел сверху вниз и блондина это злило. Он снова уселся на землю, хватаясь за больной бок.  
\- Слушай, Фл4к или кто ты там, я тебе очень благодарен, ты просто мой рыцарь в компании зоопарка, спас несчастного Зейна, но дальше я сам, - он отмахнулся от охотника, стараясь спроводить его. Голова кружилась от свежей раны и изнеможения.  
\- У тебя пуля возле кости, - проигнорировав все жесты мужчины, охотник присел на корточки перед ним, протягивая руку и поднимая локоть блондина, щуря визор и рассматривая ранение, - и крови море.  
\- Послушай, - Зейн отдернул руку, стараясь выдать опасения за раздражение, - Я столько в жизни повидал людей, что просто не хочу лишний раз общаться с кем-то, кто направит дуло мне в лоб через двадцать минут.  
Мужчина попытался встать, зашипел и уселся обратно, перевёл взгляд и замер, встретившись с зелёным визором. Странно что направление взгляда охотника сразу угадывалось. Мужчина подумал, что в этом разница обычного ии от живого.  
\- Не наставил бы я его уже, будь я здесь за этим, - риторически спросил робот, снимая красный шарф и приближаясь к человеку, - Я сделаю вид что этого не слышал, обработаю твою рану, а затем катись на все четыре стороны.  
Блондин собирался ещё было что-то возразить, но когда ткань туго обвила рану, он лишь недовольно закусил губу, держа в себе возмущения и болезненные охи.  
Он не смог их сдержать, когда чужие руки обхватили спину и ноги, отрывая его тело от земли.  
\- Бой-о, я польщён, но я сам могу ходить, поставь меня на место, мой герой.  
\- Загонишь пулю глубже и я даже пытаться не буду её достать. Сиди молча.  
Он и сидел, на сколько мог. Опуская всякие шутки, болтая всякую чепуху, картинно охая и падая на плечо робота, если свежее ранение стреляло. Фл4к по большей части шёл молча, изредка обращаясь к животным или отшучиваясь в ответ на шутки мужчины на его руках.  
Они добрались до убежища Фл4ка примерно за час. За всё это время ни один не раскрыл о себе больше, чем в начале пути - мужчина не представился, охотник вообще почти ничего не говорил, изредка отшучиваясь. Фл4к пнул ногой дверь, та, кажется, испустила последний дух, с грохотом слетая с петель, а в дом радостно ворвалась стая, растаптывая до последнего дверь. Устало вздохнув, охотник боком зашёл в темноту здания, пробиваемую лишь тонкими полосками света, пробивающегося через поломанные жалюзи и освещающего облака пыли. Не выпуская из рук мужчину Фл4к расчистил стол от железного хлама и усадил его туда.  
\- Какой джентльмен, - наигранно восхищённо вздохнул блондин, вальяжно разваливаясь на столе и наблюдая за роботом. Тот прошёл до дивана, скинул рюкзак, снял куртку. Зейн удивился, на сколько меньше теперь казался робот. Тот, между тем, совсем не торопился, подошёл к окну, плотнее закрывая покарёженные жалюзи, включил лампу прямо над столом, ушёл в другую комнату, вернулся с большим красным ящиком, грузно опуская на стол рядом с человеком.  
\- Ложись.  
\- Но я не готов, - блондин невинно похлопал глазками, Фл4к был готов поклясться что закатил бы глаза, будь они у него.  
\- Тогда проваливай.  
Ответом послужило послушное исполнение просьбы, мужчина с охами улёгся на железный стол, кладя руки под голову.  
\- Хоть бы подушечку дал...  
\- Ты можешь взять Мистера Кусь, - педантично, с ноткой издевательства ответил охотник. Он уселся на барный стул, подкручивая его и поднимая сидушку, раскрыл ящик, их которого по комнате тут же распространился душный запах лекарств, снял с одной из рук красную байкерскую перчатку, достал спирт, облил им пальцы.Мужчина наблюдал за его движениями, а в голове совершенно не укладывалось что перед ним робот, искусственный интеллект, а никак не человек. Но с этим можно жить. Зейн встречал столько народа что для колонизации планеты хватило бы, и одно усвоил точно - судить нужно не по первому впечатлению. Робот тем временем снял повязку с бедра, разрезал ткань брюк тугими, поддавшимися ржавчине ножницами и протёр проспиртованным бинтом кожу вокруг раны. Мужчина напрягся. Он не ожидал нападения со стороны своего спасителя, однако нутро крутило от неприятного ожидания боли.  
\- Будет больно. Терпи.  
Он и терпел. Терпел, на сколько мощи хватало, однако всё же шипел и тихонько матерился. Он не смотрел как из него достают пулю страшными хирургическими щипцами, не смотрел как механические руки парадоксально нежными и аккуратными движениями накладывают швы изкривлённой иглой.  
\- Можешь раздеться и не распустить швы при этом? - охотник выпрямился, зелёный визор блестнул отражением лампы, с интересом вглядываясь в лицо человека.  
\- Не обещаю, бой-о, - изнемождённо ответил тот, чуть ёрзая на столе. Звякнув пряжкой ремня он стянул, на сколько смог, штаны, вопрошающе глянув на робота.  
\- Это, - Фл4к щёлкнул резинкой боксеров, - тоже мешает.  
\- Какой ты ненасытный, дружище, - блондин, скалясь, хохотнул. Всё раздражало, горе-операция вытянула последние силы. Хотелось выпить. Буркнув ещё какую-то колкость, мужчина всё же стянул и бельё. Лежать на железном холодном столе голой задницей, ещё и под люстрой, оказалось чуть более неприятно, чем он ожидал. Охотник между тем уверенными движениями бинтовал рану, словно уже сотни раз так делал. Мужчина подумал, что Фл4к, должно быть, раньше работал в каких-нибудь лабораториях.  
\- Ты был научным сотрудником? - тут же спросил Зейн без тени раздумий.  
\- Я был библиотекарем. Больше ста лет назад. Сейчас я охотник, - ответил робот, завязывая узел на бинтах. Блондин готов поклясться, что услышал в чужом голосе грусть. Он ностальгирует?  
\- Одевайся.  
Он оделся, прерывая все мысли и рассуждения и принимая сидячее положение. Рана, хоть и зашитая, но болела, болела так, что Зейн концентрировался на том, чтобы ровно сидеть. Рядом, меньше чем в полуметре от него, стоял его спаситель, складывая инструменты в ящик.  
\- Обезболивающие, - баночка загремела под самым ухом Зейна, он молча принял её из механической руки, - ночуй сегодня здесь, потом иди куда хочешь.  
\- Ты так добр ко мне, - хмурясь, без тени прошлого паясничества сказал мужчина.  
\- Лучше было тебя пристрелить? - зелёный визор вновь уставился на мужчину, казалось, изучая что-то под самой кожей. На вопрос не последовало ответа.  
\- Полагаю, все мы иногда делаем что-то, что не входит в наши планы.  
\- Меня зовут Зейн, - почти перебил мужчина, - Зейн Флинт, я агент, наёмник для всяких грязных делишек, убрать одного, запугать другого. Я всем поднасрал, у меня не может быть друзей, понимаешь, бой-о?  
\- Я тебе и не друг, - не поведя в его сторону и пальцем, робот поднял ящик со стола и унёс туда, откуда его выпер. Вернувшись в основное помещение, он поднял пальто с дивана и натянул на себя и вновь выглядел привычно громоздко. Робот бросил взгляд на мужчину. Зейн всё так же сидел на столе, осматривая помещение. Фл4к вздохнул или, по крайней мере, издал такой звук. Человеческое общество, частью которого он не был уже с век, утомляло. Он молча подошёл к столу, снова поднимая человека на руки. Тот молчал.  
Оказавшись на диване, Зейн так же молча наблюдал за тем, как робот занимался разными делами. Покормил питомцев, с грохотом вернул кучи железяк на стол и вновь уселся на стул, который с радостным скрипом прогнулся под весом охотника. Ещё какое-то время понаблюдав за Фл4ком, нависшим над железками, он перевёл взгляд на скага. Тот, заметив что за ним наблюдают, радостно помчался к дивану размахивая хвостом и заляпывая всё вокруг слюной. Зейн хмыкнул, протягивая руку к животному и почёсывая его затылок. Ну и зоопарк.  
Остаток вечера он так и провёл лёжа на пыльном диване, рядом, на полу, дремал питомец охотника, разморённый почесываниями, да и сам агент, разморённый обезболивающими и безделием, вскоре уснул.  
Фл4к бросил на человека взгляд прищуренного визора. Спит. Тихо подеявшись, он подошёл к дивану, взял со спинки сложенный плед. Расправив его, он пару раз вытряхнул ткань, из которой облаками вылетела пыль и шерсть. Накрыв блондина, он, помедлив, коснулся чужих волос и, отдернув как от огня руку, шумно вернулся на своё место, обкладываясь железками ещё сильнее. Завтра он уйдёт.


	2. Chapter 2

Но он не ушёл, ни через день, ни через два. Лежал на диване, паясничал, нянькался с паучихой и скагом. Обезьяна обиженно сидела на сломанном холодильнике в углу, Зейн ему не нравился, как и он сам не нравился мужчине. Несколько раз Фл4к, словно между прочим, спрашивал, когда агент соизволит и дальше якшаться по планетам и выполнять свои грязные делишки вместо того чтобы теснить стаю на их диване. Зейн всё время отвечал, что как только затянутся раны, его и след простынет. А однажды, с оскалом от ушей, ответил, что пока тот сам его не прогонит. Охотник сузил визор, сконфуженно отворачиваясь к Одиночке и продолжая подкручивать её механическую лапу. Зейн рассмеялся.  
\- А ты как хотел мой тостероподобный друг? Мы в ответе за тех, кого приручили, бой-о.  
Больше охотник не спрашивал, лишь изредка указывая на дверь механической рукой, если агент начинал много паясничать.   
Через несколько дней Зейн начал ходить более уверенно и охотнику больше не приходилось утруждать себя сопровождением мужчины в ванную или до холодильника.  
На улицу он не выходил, предпочитая свежему воздуху диван или стол, если его не занимал робот. Копошился в своем дроне, беспардонно используя инструменты Фл4ка, пару раз залил стол пивом, которое откопал здесь же, в убежище, и в пригодности которого охотник очень сомневался. Убираться он не хотел, сразу прикидываясь больным и прячась на диване, за скагом, с лисьей улыбкой наблюдая за тем, как, тихо матерясь, робот сам стирал со стола липкие разводы и присохшую пену. Но он помогал. Пытался. С полным невинности лицом рассказывал новому собеседнику о своей жизни, травил байки о прошлых приключениях и жаловался на семью. Фл4к слушал в одно ухо, но со временем с удивлением обнаружил, что досканально помнит теплый голос с ирландским акцентом и всё, что он тогда рассказывал. Он решил, что пора избавляться от сожителя, но уже через несколько минут отпустил эту мысль, отвлечённый Зейном и паучихой.

\- Ты куда, дырокол? - незаинтересованно гоняя пиво в бутылке, спросил Зейн у собирающего сумку охотника.   
\- На охоту. Скоро...  
\- Погоди-погоди, бой-о, - мужчина подметнулся, чуть не пролив на себя алкоголь, - Ты что, на долго? И заберёшь весь свой прелестный зоопарк? Нет уж, я с тобой, - мужчина подскочил с места, натягивая и шнуруя свои башмаки.  
\- Твои раны ещё не...  
\- Мои раны отлично поживают, а ещё плачут по ночам, Зейн, когда ты выйдешь на улицу, Зейн, когда мы уже увидим свежий воздух а не запах фекалий обезьяны и пива, - перестав кривляться, он поднялся, чуть не врезавшись в спутника. Фл4к начинал раздражаться.  
\- Если ты не прекратишь суетиться и перебивать меня, я запру тебя здесь с Мясокрадом.  
\- Ох, - Зейн схватился за сердце, - зачем же ты так со своим старым добрым другом, бой-о?  
Не дожидаясь ответа он, хихикнув, положил руку на его плечо, разворачивая и подталкивая охотника к выходу.  
\- Со мной всё в порядке, подумаешь, дырка в ляжке, - поднял со стола пистолет, который, к счастью, он собрал заранее, - Просто хочу немного развеяться и пострелять. Разве ты откажешь мне в такой маленькой услуге? - мужчина молящими глазами уставился на Фл4ка. Тот закатил визор.  
\- Сиди молча и не мешайся или я вышвырну тебя прямо из кабины.  
\- А-ах, ты такой добрый, мой милый тостер, души в тебе не чаю, - не переставая похлопывать робота по плечу, Зейн убрал пистолет в кобуру и пропустил союзника на выходе.  
\- Сюда, девочка, - охотник, присев на корточки, гладил паучиху. Голос робота заметно теплел когда он обращался к питомцам, мужчина давно это заметил. Он не был уверен, как к этому относится - радовался или обижался. Потянувшись, Зейн сплюнул в сторону. Пошёл ты, банка консервная.  
\- Бой-о, мы пешком или на твоём прелестном скаге будем передвигаться?  
\- За скалой стоит грузовик, - поднявшись на ноги, охотник бросил быстрый взгляд на Зейна, - Пошли.  
Он пошёл. Медленно, чуть прихрамывая, агент следовал за роботом, про себя отметив, что на улице стоит неимоверный солнцепёк.

Зейну казалось, что его сейчас стошнит. Гудение мотора, подкидывание кузова на каждой кочке, столбы пыли из-под колёс - всё это после часа езды в одном кузове со скагом и паучихой перестало казаться хоть сколько-нибудь отвлекающим.  
\- Бой-о-о-о, - замучено протянул мужчина, - ты слишком жесток со своим приятелем, почему я еду в багажнике как двухсотый груз?  
Робот, немного помолчав ответил.  
\- Ты ведь сам туда сел? Сказал, вид лучше.  
\- Чушь, - встрепенулся агент действительно забыв свои слова и лихо перемахнул в кабину через выбитое окно, оказавшись на пассажирском место.  
\- Фу, тут воняет так, словно я залез в твоего скага, - Зейн поморщился, но тем не менее уселся поудобнее, шурша кожаной обивкой сидения, и закинул ноги на панель, - ты, кстати, вообще не чувствуешь запахи?  
\- Чувствую, - Фл4к смерил собеседника нечитаемым взглядом, отметив, что его никто не слушает, - просто к этому привык. Стая со мной уже давно.  
\- Как ты вообще катаешься в такой тишине, сдохнуть можно, - продолжил сетовать блондин, хаотично тыкая по всем кнопкам в панели. Фл4к, закатив визор, хлопнул кулаком по панели и та с треском зашипела еле уловимым сигналом.  
\- Вот, другое дело, дырокол! - Зейн радостно выкручивал переключатель пока радио не перестало шипеть. Салон наполнился каким-то энергичным джазом, Зейн даже был уверен что слышал эту мелодию когда-то. Настроение резко улучшилось и даже тошнота и вонь салона перестали напрягать.  
\- Ну, куда приятнее, скажи, - улыбнувшись самому себе, агент толкнул локтем Фл4ка, тот дёрнулся. Зейну стало не по себе. До этого робот касался его только из необходимости, было бы неудивительно если он и по сей момент не ищет повода контактировать с мужчиной. Захотелось выпить, но пить нечего, поэтому оставалось только взять себя в руки и...  
\- Знаешь, - Фл4к лениво растягивал слова, - Я не отношусь к тебе так, как ты это себе представляешь, - Флинт даже готов поспорить что это акцент. Никак не понять какой, хотя он готов потратить на это ещё несколько часов, лишь бы не вникать в чужие слова.  
\- Обычно я осторожен в общении с людьми, но ты, кажется, вообще не знаешь такого слова, - он перевёл взгляд на мужчину, оценивающе осматривая чужие ботинки на панели, - Думаю, мы могли бы сойтись на товарищах?  
Зейн уставился на собеседника. Ему казалось что охотник удивил его сразу и во всём. Максимальное количество слов за раз, самый длинный зрительный контакт. Он заговорил о дружбе? Признал агента приятелем?  
\- Чего это ты решил меня в друзья записать, - мужчина звучал более настороженно, чем ему хотелось бы.  
\- Ты шаришься от меня как от смерти, но не боишься. Ведёшь себя как зверь, не уверенный ударят его или погладят. Раз уж мы прямо сейчас идём сражаться бок о бок, я не хочу чтобы ты был во мне неуверен. Я твой союзник.  
Вяло буркнув "как скажешь", Зейн перевёл взгляд на пейзажи за окном, сильнее вжимаясь в кресло. Робот больше ничего не говорил, снова сфокусировавшись на дороге. Агенту казалось, его голова гудела от количества роящихся в ней мыслей.

К концу поездки Зейн обнаружил ковбойскую шляпу в бардачке, после чего принялся раскидываться фразачками из вестернов и выкручивать радио в надежде услышать кантри. Не поймав нужной волны он раздасадованно ударил приёмник, выбив из того облако пыли, после чего уселся, как он сказал, "проветрится" на скрипящую дверь и стал мурлыкать всякие песни по памяти.  
Машина остановилась в тенистом навесе скал, после чего из салона моментально вырвались и мужчина, и робот. Завидев хозяина, вся живность выбралась из кузова так же быстро, наслаждаясь возможностью размяться. Скаг был тут же отправлен на разведку, обезьяна оставлена сторожить грузовик. Агент отказался оставлять шляпу в салоне, громко заявив что скорее сам останется с Мясокрадом у машины чем отдаст своё сокровище грязному примату. Фл4к закатил визор, однако больше про шляпу ничего не сказал и, перекинув через плечо винтовку, медленно вышел из тени в оренжевый предзакатный свет и неторопливо побрёл по следам скага. Зейн на секунду позволил себе отметить красоту момента, после чего нагнал робота и поплёлся рядом.  
\- Знаешь, дырокол, я тоже мог бы выпустить Зумера на разведку.  
\- Нет нужды.  
\- Что? Вздор, - мужчина готов был надуться, но затем прищурил глаза на охотника, -Не доверяешь моей технике?   
\- Нет нужды тратить все ресурсы сейчас. Мой скаг выдохнется через несколько часов, тогда можешь выпустить дрон, - Фл4к остановился и бросил взгляд на агента, затем на шляпу и, щёлкнув по её полю, закончил, - А теперь меньше слов, Охота начинается.

Зейн, может, и не разделял отношения робота к охоте и всем этим штучкам, однако очень воодушевился и погрузился в процесс. Они бродили по пустыне пока не вернулся скаг, после чего он вёл их к бандитскому лагерю, они немного постреляли с винтовки, Фл4к дал несколько советов агенту и, когда их местоположение обнаружили, они шумно спустились в самое пекло с автоматами, гранатами и животными. Зейну нравилось. Очень, безумно нравилось. Он никогда не занимался чем-то подобным просто так, предпочитая тратить пули с выгодой для кошелька, однако сейчас понимал что очень много упустил.  
Он помог роботу зачистить лагерь и собрать лут, нашёл в процессе с десяток бутылок пива, которые охотник отказался класть в свой баул и Зейн, надувшись, запихал две в карманы брюк, взял третью подмышку и четвертую пил на ходу.  
На обратном пути они встретили двух девушек, Амару и Моуз. Они встретились где-то неделю назад - Зейн про себя улыбнулся, прямо как они - и с тех пор просто развлекаю на Пандоре пока у каждой из них не появилось дел. Зейн уболтал их пойти с ними, проигнорировав многозначительный взгляд зелёного визора, после чего они уже вчетвером вернулись в машину под светом заходящей луны и агент снова оказался в кузове. Он виновато улыбнулся охотнику перед тем, как тот сел в салон, а затем отвлекся на новых спутниц, угостил их добытым пивом и просто наслаждался компанией и свежим предрассветным воздухом.

На пути обратно скаг откуда-то выпер листовку - кто-то набирал искателей хранилища. Девочки сразу оживились, на перебой щебеча какими богатствами, приключениями и славой им это сулит. Зейн быстро прикинул что это непыльная работёнка и присоединился к женскому восторженному трёпу. Бросив мимолётный взгляд в салон, он через зеркало столкнулся с зелёным свечением визора. Фл4к тут же прищурился и отвёл взгляд на дорогу. Агенту снова стало неуютно.  
Они приехали в указанное место, шумно ввалились в бар и надавали взашей всем кто там находился. Напряжённое молчание между роботом и агентом повисло ещё с самой встречи с Моуз и Амарой, но сейчас Зейну казалось что Фл4к даже доволен. Наверное, и к этому относится как к охоте.  
Когда с ними связался Маркус, автоматы которого натыканы, кажется, по всей вселенной, они остались в баре ожидать его приезда. Девушки атаковали бар, звеня бутылками и шумно разливая алкоголь на три стакана, они хохотали и подзывали Зейна. Тот не смог отказать себе в удовольствии пропустить партию коньяка, особенно после дерьмовой кислятины из притона бандитов, но заметив робота в компании скага в дальнем углу, решил наконец поговорить.  
\- Хей, бой-о, - он заглянул через плечо охотника, тот обыскивал тела на добычу, - ты какой-то кистый последнее время. Не хочешь открыть свою цифровую душу новому другу?  
\- Не особо, - холодно отрезал Фл4к не отрываясь от основного занятия. Конечно, в другой раз такой отказ моментально сдул бы агента, но проведя с ним целую неделю и с таким трудом возведённый в пантеон товарища, сейчас Зейн отступать не собирался, или он не Флинт.  
\- Послушай, - мужчина шумно приземлился на пол и облокотился на стену, под ним заскрипели доски, - Я заметил, что все эти приключения и геройство с искателями хранилища тебе не по душе.  
Зейн вглядывался в движения робота, в его визор, в надежде заметить реакцию на его слова. Тот лишь заправил опустошённый магазин в автомат и, отбросив чужое оружие, уставился своим подсвеченным стеклом на мужчину.  
\- К чему ты клонишь?  
\- К тому, что ты ходишь темнее тучи всё это время, но тем не менее не уходишь от нашей компании, - Зейн снял шляпу и начал теребить её в руках чтобы хоть как-то расслабиться и не пересекаться взглядом с товарищем. Фл4к тоже отвёл визор, переключая внимание на дремавшего у ног скага.  
\- Я имею в виду, если такие кампании не в твоём стиле, ты не должен просто следовать за нами, бой-о.  
Фл4к, казалось, молчит непростительно долго. Зейн не был уверен, думает ли тот нал ответом, над своим отношением ко всей ситуации или просто ждёт пока мужчина унесёт свою задницу обратно к бару и не будет мешатся под ногами. Он уже почти собрался встать, но робот всё же заговорил.  
\- У меня дурное предчувствие, Зейн. Всё это дело пахнет хуже блевотины скага, - агент поднял глаза. Он впервые слышал охотника таким мрачным и хмурость всей его фигуры это только подтверждала. С бара разнёсся звон стекла и хохот девчонок.  
\- Слушай, бой-о, из всех дел за что я брался - это выглядит самым приличным, а я, уж поверь, на хреновых заварушках скага съел, - мужчина мысленно улыбнулся, заметив как робот закатывает визор от его дурацких каламбуров, - Слушай, я знаю, тебя смущают хранилища? Много ты о них слышал?  
Фл4к помрачнел ещё сильнее.  
\- Я не хочу об этом говорить, - он настаивал на прекращении разговора. Наверное и сам был готов встать и уйти в другой угол, подальше от надоедливого блондина.  
\- Окей, только послушай, я веду к тому что это не такие опасные штуки как может показаться, - Зейн притих на секунду, решаясь сказать продолжение фразы.  
\- Если не веришь себе, доверься хотябы мне.  
Визор робота сузился ещё сильнее, оставляя лишь тонкую зелёную полоску вместо привычного круга и скрывая в тени лицевые пластины. В баре не было настолько темно, однако капюшон надёжно скрывал своего хозяина, если он в том нуждался. На этот раз агент решил что ожидать ответа от охотника будет излишне и, неохотно поднявшись, он, приземлив шляпу на чужой капюшон, вернулся к бару.


End file.
